The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for milking animals. The invention will be described in conjunction with a method and an apparatus for milking cows. It is pointed out though that the present invention can also be employed for milking methods and milking apparatus for milking sheep, goats, camels, dromedaries, buffaloes, yaks, elks, horses, and other lactating animals.